chocolatefandomcom-20200214-history
M
Anthropomorphic M&M's characters appear in most of the brand's advertising. Red * Appearance: Red, round and ALL chocolate. * Age: He says thirty-something, but in fall 2010, an M&M commercial said 46. * Weight: Perfect for his shell size. * Turn-ons: When people blindly follow his wise advice. * Turn-offs: When people fail to recognize his obvious leadership abilities. * Best Friend: Yellow (they got their shells together). * Best Attribute: Genius I.Q. and physical speciminity (best of both worlds). * Shortcomings: Thinks he knows more than he does. * Hidden Talent: Can turn simple chores into complicated tasks. * Quote: "Gimme a break." * Studio Disney * Costume Beary Barrington Mike Papa Smurf Winnie the Pooh Po Ace Bunny B-Dawg And Sean Blue * Appearance: If you're lucky, he might make one. * Age: Old enough. * Weight: * Turn-ons: Moonlit nights, Jazz, the ladies. * Turn-offs: Anyone with an attitude problem. (It can be fixed.) * Best Attribute: Confidence. * Hidden Talent: Can outfox would-be snack fiends. * Quote: "Never let 'em see you melt." * Studio Warner Bros * Costume Trixie Squishy Brainy Smurf Eeyore Monkey Danger Duck Bud-dha And Mom Yellow * Appearance: Yellow, slightly shy, and all smiles. * Age: Unknown. But he is in touch with his inner child. * Weight: Great for a peanut with milk chocolate padding. * Best Friend: Green, she cares for him unconditionally. * Best Attribute: Kind heart. * Shortcomings: Likes to Flys by the seat of his pants. * Likes: Drums, Guns and Rock and Roll! * Quote: "It's all good!." * Best Feature: 'Eyes * '''Hidden Trait ': The depth of feelings you can see in his eyes. * '''Favorite Sport: '''Ultimate Frisbee Orange * '''Appearance: Orange and always looking over his shoulder. * Age: Stress makes him look older than he is. * Weight: He doesn't eat. He doesn't sleep. * Turn-offs: People who want to eat him (a turn-off for anyone). * Best Friend: Pretzel Guy * Best Attribute: Looks both ways... repeatedly... even when not crossing the street * Shortcomings: Thinks everyone is after him. (He's probably right). * Hidden Talent: Can always spot the hungry person in the room. * Likes: Red, Yellow (a degree), Blue, Green, and Halle Berry * Dislikes: anyone who wants to eat him * Dream: To be put on the endangered species list. * Quote: "I'm a dead man." * Studio Paramount Pictures * Costume Fred Bedderhead Art Clumsy Roo Green Green joined the M&M'S® pack in 1997 as the first and only female spokescandy until the addition of Ms. Brown in 2012. She instantly captivated fans of the iconic candy with her luscious lips, slightly suggestive smile and white-hot go-go boots. Famous for her sometimes intimidating "I melt for no one" bravado. Ms. Brown The newest addition to the M&M's crew. She is the second female character and the only one who wears glasses. She makes her first appeared in the M&M's Super Bowl XLVI Commercial. In her Super Bowl spot, she is protrayed as an intellectual who hobnobs with heads-of-states and gets annoyed by immature individuals who mistakingly believe she is without a shell or naked (including Red who stripped when he saw her). * Appearance: Brown, sophisticated intellectual and wears glasses. * Best Attribute: intelligence, strong and sophistication. * Likes: Keeping things purely professional and deep discussions. * Quote: "My shell is brown, it just looks like my milk chocolate is showing. Only a fool would think I actually show up naked." * Studio 20th Century Fox * Costume Zeb Zoober Don Carlton Grouchy Rabbit Crane and Tech E.Coyote Minis * Appearance: Swarming color of chaos. * Age: Young and crazy. * Weight: You try weighing a bunch of MINIs. * Best Attribute: They're always the life of the party. * Dislikes: Being holed-up in their tubes. * Hidden Talent: They can morph into crazy shapes. * Mission: To make you really, really, really dizzy. She is an arrogant BITCH!!!!! Pretzel guy thumb|pretzel guy * Appearance: short, salty,and doesn't like anyone * Age: twenty-something * Weight: less than orange * Best Friend: Orange * Hidden Talent: can talk his way through anything * Likes: hanging out with orange. * Dislikes: hates being inside orange.